A Prophecy SongFic!
by EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS
Summary: Heart Break makes the soul stronger.  true personal story!  Kouaga needs to be carfull. he breaks the wrong gurls heart and breaks his own in the end.! M for language Thought it SHOULD be T but i think that the the pain in it is a little M


Alllllrighty then. So ive retured from my crazy time off. I just got on winter break. Soooo read this and love it I COMAND YOU! no no comeback I was only kidding pweese read mah songfic!

Asking alexandria again! A Prophecy. So read it love it live it! Not really. BUT this is a true story based on the heart break that I just went through so enjoy!

**A Prophecy **

Kagome was layng down in her bed thinking about kouga, tears were slowing coming from her eyes, the words he told her that day were killing her, a scab was getting reopened when the day came back into her mind, replaying over and over againg, the only thing she could do was close her brown eyes and let it play

_How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?  
Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?  
We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes  
You'll be okay,  
You'll be okay  
_

"Kouga? What do you mean? I dont understand!" Kagome said in a vaice even her own mind couldnt recognize. "Im saying Kagome that its over between us, what we had was ruined a long time ago, I loved you once but love fades and honestly you cant say you love me. You love Inuyasha. Theres nothing between us anymore. Awh come on dont cry youll be fine you have inuyasha now!" he said trying to be nice to her. What he diddnt know was that, that same day she went to Inuyasha and told him she never wanted to see him again. She was in love with Kouga and nothing was going to change that.

_Oh My God  
The water is rising, its rising  
You just have to believe in me  
Failing that I'll ride this storm alone  
We can still make it out  
FUCK  
_

"No Kouga I love you NOT Inuyasha. Its always been you! Please I'm begging you not to end us, youve been the best thing that happened to me!" she said crying. She couldnt help it she was madly in love with kouga and he was going to leave her. She had to try and fix this. "Kagome, Im sorry but I never loved you I thought I did but you helped me relize that I love Songo. Im sorry but youll get over me soon I promise." He said as he walked away slowly. He ledt. "FUCK IT!" Kagome screamed as he walked away. She fell to her knees, she couldnt breath. She felt like she was drowning.

_I can help you through this  
But you have to take my hand  
I can take you home  
Take my hand  
Take my hand_

No one was there for Kagome. No one to hold her hand and help her up, she was on her own. The love of her life had left her and she cut all ties from Inuyasha off. She was alone, She was laying on the ground out side of her house when she felt the urge to go inside _'sleep go home. Everything will be better_' something said in her head. It shocked her, she took whatever told her tos hand, amd felt like it was lifting her to her house.

_I should've known the tides are getting higher  
We can still survive  
They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves  
Above the waves_

She entered the house and went to her room and diddnt even make it to her bed. She fell to the floor, he head was empty and her heart was broken. She sobbed and sobbed, the thought of Kouga made he sob even more. Her heart could never be mended to what it was before this dreadfull night. But in the highest point of her mind. She thought 'I will survive this'

_I should've known the tides are getting higher  
We can still survive  
Above the waves  
I should've known the tides are getting higher  
I should've known the tides are getting higher  
We can still survive_

Any thought of surviving was out of kagomes head now. She wanted to die, it had been weeks and she barly left her room. She just wanted to slit her wrists and leave the world she was in at the moment. Nothing was going to make her feel better. The depression was getting worse, so bad that she had a razor blade in her hand about to slit her wrist. She knew she could do it, but right as the blade hit her wrist something made her stop _'We can still survive kagome. MAKE him know what he left'_ those words were filling her head over and over again. "He never said goodbye!" she said to herself. And got up and dressed in her sexiest clothing and makeup. "Time to make that fucker pay" she said to herself in the mirror.

_You never said goodbye (Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye (Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye (Goodbye)  
You never said goodbye (Goodbye)  
And now your on your own _

Kagome left her house and pulled out her phone, she dialed a number that she KNEW would know where Kouga was at this very moment. "Hey, Ayame!" she said into the phone. "OH hello...I cant talk right now im with Kouga." she said like she was uncomfortable saying this to kagome. "Oh really! Well where are you I need to talk to you!" she said snickering in the backround. He WOULD be with his ex girlfriend. "Oh yea where at the mall food court. See you soon." she said quickly and hung up. Kagome sped quickly and parked at the mall. She hurriedly went to the food court. "OH Ayame hello how ive missed your!" she said quickly. And looked at Kouga. He looked like hell. "Kouga I just thought id tell you this. I guess I wasnt in love with you because I dont need you to be happy. And By the way...you never said godbye. And now I am. Goodbye Kouga" she said as she turned around, and walked away

_You never said goodbye  
You never said goodbye  
Goodbye. _

"I love you Kagome... I guess I really fucked up." he said quietly. He watched at the girl he loved walked outa his life. _Goodbye Kagome Higurashi._


End file.
